For example, a lighting device arranged in a vehicular interior part such as a door trim has been known. Such a lighting device provides a door trim (a base member) with lighting decoration. The door trim is a vehicular interior part of a vehicular door. Such a lighting device mainly includes an LED and a light guide member.
The light guide member is formed in a bar-like shape and has flexibility. Light from the LED enters an end surface of the light guide member, and the light is guided within the light guide member along its longitudinal direction with exiting outside through an outer peripheral surface of the light guide member. The light exiting from the light guide member transmits through a decoration member (a lens member) that is arranged to cover the light guide member and is directed to a vehicular interior side.
The decoration member is mounted to the vehicular interior part (the door trim) such that a front surface thereof faces the vehicular interior side. The decoration member includes a recess on its rear surface. The light guide member is arranged in the recess. The recess having the light guide member therein is covered with a cover member (a sealing member).
In such a lighting device, the light guide member is located between the decoration member and the cover member.